It Had To Be A Love Song
by jovaine
Summary: That is the most herbivorous song I've ever heard.


**Title:** It Had To Be A Love Song

**Rating:** G

**Warnings:** None

**Prompt:** Dino/Hibari - singing a love song in public; "That is the most herbivorous song I've ever heard."

**Word count:** 1606 words

**Summary:** It was going to be a night to remember, Tsuna was sure of it.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me. And neither does the song "Oh, Carol" which was sung by the talented Neil Sedaka.

**Author's notes:** Written for the 2010 khrfest round 4 on LJ. This was my first time writing for the KHR fandom and I hope I did not let the prompter and other D18 fans down. I went through a whole lot of songs from current billboard hits to oldies before finally settling on this because it fits Kyoya's name and he would definitely not be pleased by the stunt Dino pulled. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

The Vongola Birthday Bash: Reborn Edition comes to an end as the clock signals midnight. Quickly, the last of the fireworks are lit, the tables and chairs packed away, the guests bid their goodbyes, and soon enough, everyone who's staying over at the mansion retires to their rooms. The main Vongola headquarters in Italy is built like a mansion, an ultramodern stone and glass structure which hides a warmly appropriated but impersonal space, with contemporary furniture, polished floors, and portraits of the previous Vongola bosses on the walls. When Tsuna closes his eyes, he can imagine previous generations of the Vongola family walking through the hallways, sleeping in the rooms, and giving and receiving orders. Living life as a Vongola, something that he himself will be doing in a few years time, an event he still does not look forward to.

Being close to retirement, the Ninth had taken to organizing as many parties as possible, all with strange names, and all for the weirdest reasons. Tsuna did not even know Reborn had a birthday, much less that he bothered celebrating it. But with the Ninth at the helm, everybody had been forced to fly over to Italy in one of the Vongola private jets. Even the ever reticent Hibari had deigned to appear, and for that Tsuna was grateful as he was quite sure Reborn would have some choice words for him had all his guardians not attend.

The party had been normal by mafia standards, or at least the standards that Tsuna was familiar with. Smartly dressed men and women mingled, only the highest quality of food and drinks were served, and various challenges thought up by Reborn had been carried out, on the penalty of death if anyone were to lose. Therefore Tsuna found himself attempting to cut as much grass possible off the well manicured lawn with nail clippers, eating durian, a fruit with a strong, almost offensive smell that is popular in southeast Asia but quite delicious once you get past the smell (Dino had joined him on that one, proclaiming a love for exotic food), and a target practise challenge against Xanxus nobody except Gokudera expected him to win anyway. Still, he was alive even though he lost at all the games, but to his disappointment, even after all the excitement of the afternoon, he could not sleep, and was forced to listen enviously to Ryohei's loud snores. Luckily, Yamamoto and Gokudera were quieter sleepers. Hibari, who would never share a room with them, was in the room on their right, and Chrome on their left.

A few minutes later, Tsuna was suddenly aware of a faint cursing (in Italian) and scratching sound coming from somewhere beneath his window. What was that? Didn't they have laser beams or guard dogs to tear apart any and all trespassers in Vongola grounds? What the hell were the Ninth's guardians doing? Sleeping on the job? Was that how Xanxus had managed to kidnap the Ninth last time? He jumped out of bed and looked out the window, only to see Dino standing down there and strumming a guitar, the faint light of the moon giving him a surreal appearance.

.

_~ Oh, Kyoya, I am but a fool. _

_Darling I love you though you treat me cruel. _

_You hurt me and you make me cry. _

_But if you leave me, I will surely die._

_.  
><em>

_Darling , there will never be another_

_Cause I love you so_

_Don't ever leave me, say you'll never go._

_.  
><em>

_I will always want you for my sweetheart_

_No matter what you do_

_Oh, Kyoya, I'm so in love with you ~_

_.  
><em>

A light wind blew once he finished, sending the grass rippling, ruffling Dino's messy hair, and leaving Tsuna feeling like he was trapped in a nightmare. By this time, the rest of Tsuna's room mates were also awake and hanging out the window to stare. Dino loosened his tie and frowned up at the window to Tsuna's right. If this were any other normal night, and if Dino had not just drunkenly declared his love by song to the most dangerous man in Vongola, and if they had all been normal middle school boys on a school trip, Tsuna might have laughed and went down to hustle Dino back to his room to sleep off the after effects of the alcohol.

As it was, this was no ordinary night, Dino had just serenaded Hibari with a golden oldie, Hibari was not going to appreciate the sentiment, they were all not ordinary people, and all hell was going to break loose in minutes. Tsuna was sure of it, Vongola intuition or not.

"What the fuck is he doing? Hibari will kill him," Gokudera hissed, lighting up a cigarette he plucked out of nowhere.

"Good luck, Dino-san," Yamamoto shouted, while Ryohei cheered "Yeah, that was extreme".

Tsuna chanced a glance to his left, to see Chrome sitting on her windowsill and smiling. She glanced up at him then, and for a moment, Tsuna could see a shadow of Mukuro on her face, the mismatched eyes and cunning smirk, but he blinked and it was Chrome's placid look that he saw again. Before he could dwell further on that, a sudden burst of killing intent erupted on his right. He turned immediately to see if maybe, just maybe, he could prevent his Cloud guardian from dismembering his 'brother' with a pair of tonfa.

Like Chrome, Hibari was also sitting on the window sill. However, it was what he was wearing that caught Tsuna by surprise. A plain white shirt, unbuttoned, with loose black pants and heavy soled shoes that looked hastily laced up. No red badge around his arm. No black jacket billowing behind him. Only the tonfa, messy hair and annoyed look remained, but without those, he could have passed for a normal teenager who had just been rudely awakened. The phrase to never judge a book by its cover had never been more true as Hibari shifted slightly on the sill and before anyone could call out, he jumped straight out the window. A window which was three stories above ground. He landed gracefully, almost like a cat, and Tsuna had to heave a sigh of relief.

"That...," Hibari's voice drifting up through the window, growing lower and deadlier by the minute. "That is the most herbivorous song I've ever heard".

Luckily, Dino chose to duck one second before Hibari's tonfa could ram into his cheekbone. And Tsuna knew the amount of girls who would die of despair if they knew that Dino had hurt his face.

"But Kyouya, isn't this romantic? Moonlit nights, love songs, champagne, roses, and the melodic sounds of the guitar? My voice isn't so bad either, right?" Dino said, suddenly sounding very much less drunk. In fact, he sounded perfectly sober, if not for the faint glow in his eyes and the hint of pink on his cheeks.

"I'm going to bite you to death," Hibari said, moving at a languid pace and ignoring Dino's devastated look. "No, I'm going to bite you to death, then bring you back to life, and then kill you again".

"Voooi, get on with it. This is priceless. Great going, Cavallone. Are you getting all this on tape, Lussuria?" Tsuna gasped as Squalo emerged from behind a rose bush, popcorn in hand, with Lussuria and Mammon behind him, the former holding a video camera and laughing.

"Yes, I am. This is going to be soo good for parties," Lussuria said adjusting his hold on the videocam.

"Such frivolous ideas. No, we will keep this for blackmail. We can threaten to play it at his wedding day, if and when he gets married, to the Cloud or otherwise. Just imagine the money I could get from this," Mammon said, as he tapped at a calculator.

"Should I try to rescue the boss?" Romario stepped out from behind another rose bush a few feet away from the Varia trio, his mobile phone already in his hand. Tsuna frowned. That would explain Dino not tripping over his own feet or not playing the guitar out of tune.

And was that Reborn beside him?

"If he cannot survive a fight against Hibari then he does not deserve to call himself the boss of the Chiavorone family, much less my student," Reborn said, cocking his gun. Romario coughed discreetly and nodded, returning the phone to his pocket but looking worriedly at his boss, who by now was moving backwards away from Hibari, while laughing and pleading drunken insanity.

"Ah, kids. They grow up so fast," The Ninth said, appearing beside Reborn while dabbing his eyes with a tissue, his guardians hovering behind him, their expressions ranging from amused to bored.

At the window, Tsuna sighed when it became apparent everyone else was just going to stand there and watch. He reached for his jacket. "I think I'll go and see if Dino needs help".

"What, are you crazy, Tenth? Hibari would kill you as well. Then he'll revive you and kill you again. Remember?" Gokudera shouted.

"Haha, I think he's right, Tsuna. Just go back to bed and we'll find out in the morning if Dino survives. Hibari was probably joking anyway," Yamamoto said in his best reassuring voice, but he couldn't hide the way his eyes strayed toward the window.

And minutes later when the night sky erupted in purple flames which definitely weren't fireworks and the sounds of groans, laughs and whoops drifted through the window, Tsuna leaned against the windowsill and knew that he would not be falling asleep any time soon.


End file.
